1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing service for users to determine assembly match information of components and, more particularly, to a method for providing a smart automatic match mechanism via a communication equipment, a read/write device, and a plurality of tags and a matched remote database to provide service for users to determine assembly match information of components and to update quickly assembly match information in the tags.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of the industrial technology, components of industrial products tend toward complexity and diversification due to continual upgrade of products. The functional wholeness of the final product depends on the exploitability of individual functions of each component and the function interaction between components. In the past, function confirmation of a target component and whether to perform assembly before assembly or for after-sale service usually depend on an assembler's recognition of the component. After a new product is launched, update of the assembly match information of existent components usually cannot keep up, hence resulting in much inconvenience to the assembler and also difficulty of after-sale service.
Because the recognition of component depends on artificial judgement, misjudgment may occur due to insufficient experience or temporary carelessness. Using the car industry as an example, the number of components reaches tens of thousands. Whether the interactions between components are normal relate to the safety of driving. When a car is sent back to the factory for replacement of a component due to breakdown, although the maintenance technician replaces the component according to the specification of the original manufacturer, whether the component is the one defined by the original manufacturer depends on-visual confirmation of the technician. When artificial confirmation is wrong, a wrong component will replace the original component to affect the safety of driving. Therefore, how to use a systematic mechanism to avoid this kind of artificial error is an important issue for providing products of high reliability.